Administering a dose of medicine to an animal can be particularly difficult, especially if the medicine is to be administered with a needle. Even domesticated animals are unlikely to hold still while the needle is positioned under their skin and the medicine is injected, making it very difficult for a single person to administer the medication. Often times, two people are required; one to restrain the animal, and the other to deliver the medication. The rigidity of conventional syringes make the process even more difficult, especially once the needle is positioned under the skin. Accordingly, there remains a need for improved medicament injectors and methods of use.